


Cher Spencer

by Malohkeh



Series: Je vous embrasse, Scott [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les conséquences des emails envoyés par Spencer à Aaron s'étant révélées plus que néfastes, le jeune génie est transféré dans une autre unité. Tandis que l'équipe blâme Hotch, le Chef d'Unité, lui, est davantage préoccupé par le fait d'essayer d'arranger la situation avec Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cher Spencer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Spencer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999706) by [dearsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsam/pseuds/dearsam). 



Le lundi matin, Spencer Reid se retrouva au bureau avant que qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait la chance, ou l'idée folle, de s'y rendre. Au moins, son intention d'éviter ses (anciens) collègues semblait fonctionner. Et si cela paraissait une bien maigre consolation par rapport au reste, en cet instant, il était prêt à accepter tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ses mains bougeaient rapidement, mettant ses affaires et plusieurs dossiers dans la boîte qu'il avait posée juste devant son bureau. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de dix minutes pour libérer complètement son espace de travail, afin que celui-ci soit prêt à être utilisé par son successeur. La boîte dans les bras, il se retourna, et s'immobilisa brusquement en tombant nez à nez avec JJ. Les yeux de cette dernière se posèrent d'abord sur son visage, puis sur ce qu'il portait, et finalement sur son bureau.

\- Oh non, dit-elle, tandis que les mèches blondes commençaient à voler d'un coté et de l'autre alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête. Non, non, non, non. Quoi que tu penses faire, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter sur le champ.

Spencer soupira. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Hotch comptait dire à l'équipe à propos de son brusque transfert, mais il supposait que ce ne serait pas la vérité. Cela lui allait ; cela lui allait très bien. Toute cette histoire était suffisamment humiliante comme cela.

\- JJ, ça va. Je me suis arrangé avec Hotch… et avec Cruz aussi. Je serai toujours dans les environs, quand l'équipe ne sera pas partie pour une affaire.

\- C'est bien ce que je veux dire ! s'exclama-t-elle avec désarroi et en levant les mains avec une frustration évidente. C'est  _nous_  ton équipe. Hotch ne va pas vraiment te remercier de filer en douce aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Reid aspira profondément et ravala une remarque sarcastique.

\- En plus, Garcia va te tuer si tu fais ça. Et Morgan ? As-tu seulement pensé…

Il fit un pas vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue et hocha la tête :

\- A bientôt. J'ai laissé quelque chose pour Henry sur ton bureau. Assure-toi qu'il l'ait, d'accord ?

Il ferma les yeux avec force, et s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il put.

 

 

_Spencer tremblait. Pas un léger tremblement, non… il tremblait de tout son corps, ses membres frissonnant et ses dents claquant. Cela semblait une si bonne idée, de prime abord. Le flirt, le mystère, et la possibilité de parler à cœur ouvert. Mais maintenant ? Qu'était-il allé s'imaginer ? Reid n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'une rencontre. Puis, les choses avaient progressé, et il commençait à y penser, sans imaginer que cela puisse se révéler la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eut. Enfin, maintenant, il savait. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !_

_Il baissa le regard sur ses doigts tremblants et les croisa afin de regagner un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, imaginant toute sorte de scénarios cauchemardesques. Que penserait Hotch ? A quel point serait-il furieux ? Plus important, à quel point pourrait-il le pardonner ?_

_Reid prenait quasiment les jambes à son cou quand il entendit le léger carillon indiquant qu'un autre client entrait dans le restaurant, puis une voix calme dire « Hotchner. Une table pour deux ? ». La panique l'envahit, et il ne put se concentrer suffisamment pour entendre la réponse de la serveuse. Le regard toujours baissé sur ses mains, il se marmonna pour lui-même, le souffle coupé :_

_\- Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?_

 

 

Hotch savait qu'il avait mauvaise mine quand il entra, le lundi, dans l'open-space. Il avait évité tant que possible de se regarder dans un miroir, ce matin-là, mais en se basant sur ce qu'il ressentait, il devait simplement avoir l'air d'avoir été recraché par la mort. Il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à son bureau que JJ et Morgan l'arrêtèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Hotch ?

Il regarda l'agent de liaison, et réalisa avec un soupir qu'elle paraissait aussi furieuse que son ton le laissait présager. Et un autre regard, cette fois vers le bureau de Reid, confirma ses suspicions.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler dans mon bureau ?

Morgan secoua négativement la tête :

\- JJ l'a vu ranger ses affaires à une heure indue de la matinée, Hotch. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Le chef d'unité se frotta la tempe, puis hocha la tête :

\- Salle de conférence, alors. Donnez-moi cinq minutes.

 

 

_Reid put déterminer précisément le moment où Hotch comprit qui était la personne qu'il voyait de dos. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, se demandant visiblement s'il voulait approcher davantage de la table, et Spencer pouvait affirmer en toute sincérité qu'il était soulagé de lui tourner le dos. Il espérait presque que l'autre profileur tournerait les talons et partirait._

_Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Hotch arriva dans son champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard. La panique le quitta presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il se sentait désormais étrangement calme, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Néanmoins, il garda les yeux baissé sur la table face à lui. Et ils y restèrent, jusqu'à ce que Hotch prenne pour la première fois la parole._

_\- Tu n'étais pas sur la liste des personnes que je m'attendais à trouver ici ce soir. Je ne suis pas stupide, ton nom se trouvait bien sûr sur une toute autre liste. Simplement, pas celle des personnes que j'aurais voulu voir ici… et maintenant._

_Spencer essaya de lever les yeux. Il essaya vraiment, sincèrement, mais son cœur semblait si lourd dans sa poitrine qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. En aucun cas il ne pouvait regarder son chef – quelle descriptif inadapté était-ce, désormais – sans craquer sur le champ._

_\- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un cadet. Ou d'un membre d'une autre équipe du BAU. Cela n'aurait pas été l'idéal, bien sûr, mais faisable, ou au moins plus faisable que… ça._

_Reid parvint finalement à lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son supérieur. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi honteux, aussi humilié, de toute sa vie. Jamais._

 

 

Hotch ne fut pas étonné d'être le dernier à entrer dans la salle de conférence. L'équipe attendait avec anxiété de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Reid. Morgan semblait furieux, Garcia le regardait avec une profonde inquiétude, et étrangement, Rossi ne semblait pas surpris. Il prit place autour de la table, et attendait que les autres suivent.

\- Je sais que vous avez des questions à propos de Reid. Ce n'est toutefois pas à moi d'y répondre. Reid et moi étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux le transférer dans une autre équipe, pour des raisons personnelles. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ses performances, ou quoi que ce soit qui ait pu arriver ici. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est strictement personnel, il s'agit là de tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Son explication fut accueillie par des plaintes et des hoquets de surprise. Et par un soupir larmoyant de Garcia.

\- Il n'a pas dit au-revoir. Hotch, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, dit-elle d'une voix basse mais ferme.

Hotch se souvint qu'elle était l'une des meilleures, après tout, autrement elle ne ferait pas partie de leur famille.

\- Garcia, laisse tomber. Je suis certain que Reid expliquera son comportement quand le temps sera venu. J'apprécierais si vous pouviez lui donner l'espace dont il a clairement besoin en ce moment.

Il les congédia alors, avec l'ordre de s'occuper de la paperasse tant qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle affaire. Rossi fut le seul à rester.

\- Tu transpires la culpabilité, Aaron. Ce serait mon cas aussi, si j'avais dit à l'équipe un mensonge aussi énorme que celui-là.

 

 

_Spencer ne semblait pas pouvoir formuler un seul mot. Il voulait s'expliquer, dire qu'il avait un faible pour Hotch depuis des années mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'avouer, et que cela avait été simplement le moyen de le faire. Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser._

_Reid soupira, et se mordit la lèvre tout en continuant d'écouter._

_\- Je te faisais confiance, Reid._

_Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant son nom de famille. Cela semblait tellement déplacé, dans ce moment particulièrement intime._

_\- Je te faisais confiance, probablement plus qu'à n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis maintenant si longtemps… Je ne pense pas pouvoir expliquer combien je me sens trahis à l'idée que tu ais envahi ma vie privée de cette manière._

_Enfin, enfin Spencer commença à comprendre pourquoi Hotch était si furieux. Il ne s'agissait pas tant de lui que de la manière dont il avait agit. Cela avait toujours été une possibilité, et il le savait. Un si grand nombre de leurs affaires concernait des stalkers ; il avait été surpris que Hotch n'ait pas mis dès le départ un terme définitif à leur ligne de communication._

_\- Hotch…_

_\- Non. Bien sûr, c'était mon choix de laisser cela continuer. Je suppose que tu peux toujours m'en blâmer. Mais la décision initiale d'utiliser un moyen qui me conduirait à vérifier cinq fois par nuit que le verrou de ma porte est bien en place, juste au cas ou tu ne serais pas aussi inoffensif et charmant que je l'espérais et le pensais… c'était la tienne._

_Spencer se leva soudainement._

_\- Je voudrais que vous mettiez en place un transfert à mon nom. Les chances que Cruz nous pose trop de questions sont moins importantes si la demande vient directement de vous. Je pense que cela sera plus simple pour nous deux._

_Comment il parvint à s'exprimer d'une voix calme, ferme, il l'ignorait totalement. La colère et la frustration de Hotch s'étaient dissipées pour laisser la place à la déception. Et Reid ne pouvait pas faire face à la déception._

_\- Reid, je ne te demande pas de…_

_\- Non, le coupa-t-il en hochant la tête avec véhémence. Vous ne me le demandez pas, mais moi je vous le demande. Laissez-moi être transféré dans une autre équipe. Il m'a fallut me cacher derrière un pseudonyme pour vous parler, comment pensez-vous que je réagirai à travailler avec vous jour après jour, après cette nuit ?_

_Hotch fut décontenancé par la franchise de sa réponse._

_\- D'accord. Je vais demander un transfert pour toi. Mais…_

_Reid s'était déjà retourné pour prendre sa veste et se diriger vers la porte quand Aaron parvint à l'attraper par le bras. Il força le jeune agent à le regarder, au moins pour quelques instants._

_\- Je suis en colère, et déçu, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'aurais pas partagé un diner avec toi, si tu l'avais simplement demandé._

_Spencer ne savait pas vraiment si cela rendait la situation plus supportable, ou pire encore._

 

 

\- Je n'ai pas menti, dit Aaron après quelques secondes. C'est Spencer qui a demandé à être transféré. C'était son choix. Ainsi que tout ce qui a amené à cette situation.

Rossi lui lança un regard qui lui fit clairement comprendre à quel point il ne le croyait pas.

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, Dave. Jouer à qui est le plus coupable ne sert plus à rien. Il a déjà rejoint une autre équipe.


End file.
